


For the Love of Graffiti

by JCMwrites



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-21
Updated: 2011-12-21
Packaged: 2017-10-27 16:10:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/297661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JCMwrites/pseuds/JCMwrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for Kittycrackers as a part of the H50HolidaySwap.  A story in which Danny runs away from his feelings and ends up in a place he didn't want to be, Steve's plans are foiled, and things come full circle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	For the Love of Graffiti

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kittycrackers](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=kittycrackers).



  
**  
_For the Love of Graffiti_   
**

_  
**By JCMwrites**   
_

_  
**Written for Kittycrackers**   
_

 

~(*)~

 

This had been a stupid idea. Danny knew this was a stupid idea. It rated right up there with falling for someone who resorted to vehicular assault as a means to get your attention.

Graffiti on rocks. That’s what he had told Steve. So why had he dragged his ass all the way out here again in a fit of melodrama.

 

There was no denying it. He had fallen for Steve, the big lug. Now, due to his inability to deal with those feelings he had wandered off into the wilderness without telling anyone.

Of course he was a grown man who could take care of himself, there was no question about that. No, the problem was that although he had been on this godforsaken island for over a year now he was still not use to the freakish monsoons that popped up out of nowhere. Said monsoon now had him face down in a ravine with a twisted ankle and a busted knee. Add to that the fact that his godforsaken cell phone was on the ledge above him, and he was in trouble.

He probably wouldn’t have been able to get a signal anyway.

Oh how fate loved to fuck with him.

He should never have run away.

~(-)~(-)~(-)~(-)~(-)~

Things had been tense between Danny and Steve for weeks now. Ever since Steve’s escape from prison and the subsequent clearing of his name, Danny had found himself constantly pushing Steve away because he had come to realize that he really did care about Steve. He cared so much that he had chosen Steve over Grace. He knew that the baby wasn’t his before Rachel told him, but a year ago he would have been willing to live a lie with Rachel if it meant that he could have back what he had lost. But now he had chosen Steve over Grace.

That decision had come as a shock and surprise before the truth hit Danny.

He didn’t just care for Steve, he loved him. Not more than he loved Grace but the same, and Steve needed him. He couldn’t get on that plane to Jersey even though it was what he had been wishing for over a year.

 

Now here they were trying to rebuild their team. Everything was wrong at first, what with Kono not being there and the whole 'governor being assassinated by Wo Fat who then tried to frame Steve' thing. Danny just couldn’t get control of what he was feeling for Steve, and he found himself pushing Steve away only for Steve to get one of those kicked puppy dog expressions on his face that made him feel like the biggest asshole that ever lived. But he couldn’t stop himself; it was a defense mechanism. He was protecting himself because although he knew that Steve cared for him, he also knew that his strongest feelings wouldn't be reciprocated, and Danny just couldn’t handle that.

 

Then fate stepped in, and wouldn’t you know it, now he was homeless. It only took a few months of him living in every hellhole on the island before Steve finally stepped in and offered to let him stay with him for a while.

And that’s when everything really went to hell.

Because living with Steve was perfect. Yes, they bickered, and yes, Steve was anal… about everything, but Danny loved bickering with Steve twenty four seven, it was relaxing. The moments of domesticity, the being able to come home and know that someone was going to be there to share the space with you, these were the small things that Danny missed so much after the divorce, and now he had them again with Steve.

 

There was just one problem: Steve was completely clueless about how Danny really felt. To be honest Danny wasn’t quite sure what he felt either, but that morning as he had watched Steve emerge from the waters like some Greek god all wet, sleek, and glistening, muscles rippling with his movements, Danny had felt a fire raging in the pit of stomach and known that he was in trouble. Danny found that he couldn’t meet Steve’s eyes for the rest of the day, and before the day came to an end Danny made some lame excuses and left Steve at the office.

 

And that was how he found himself stranded in a ravine, crippled and with no way out.

God he could be so stupid sometimes.

~(-)~(-)~(-)~(-)~(-)~

 

It was 4 am and Steve couldn’t sleep. Danny hadn't come home last night.

Home. It should feel strange to Steve to say that this is Danny’s home, but it’s the truth. And even though Steve had spent the first sixteen years of his life in this house it hadn’t felt like home again until Danny had come to stay with him.

 

He knew that there was some kind of connection building between him and Danny from the moment they met. Danny could piss him off faster than anyone but he could also invoke feelings in Steve that no one else was capable of.

Steve liked having Danny in his home. He liked taking care of Danny, although he would never say that to Danny because he knew it would piss him off more than he was willing to at this point in their non-relationship. Maybe he would do it when he knew that it would result in spectacular makeup sex. Because even though he had hidden it well he knew that Danny felt the same as he did.

You didn’t stare at someone with the fire and passion that Danny would randomly bestow upon him and not have deep feelings for that person. He recognized the attraction. He just wasn’t sure that Danny knew that his feelings were returned. Bless his little Detective heart, Danny was very observant about everything but Steve’s love for him. Steve had been throwing him hints for the past month but it seemed like Danny was oblivious and was trying his hardest to push Steve away.

Steve knew why. Danny was protecting himself. He didn’t want to get hurt again. Steve understand that but he had plans to put Danny at ease. Because to be honest he also had been guilty of trying to push Danny away because he didn’t want him to get hurt. Steve didn’t want Wo Fat to have another target in his evil crosshairs. But he couldn’t help the attraction that was building between them and he had to act.

He had it all planned out. It was Friday and the Five-O’s caseload was light for once, and he was going to spend the whole weekend trying to woo Danny. If that didn’t work then he didn’t know what would.

That was the plan, anyway, until Danny wigged out on him this morning. He didn’t know what had crawled up Danny’s ass but he was almost insufferable to everyone the whole day, and then he disappeared with a bullshit excuse of having to take care of some business.

And know Steve was laying in bed contemplating his ruined plans, and feeling increasingly worried and anxious.

 

Steve couldn’t shake the feeling that something was wrong.

After three hours Steve couldn’t take it anymore. Danny wasn’t answering his phone and Steve had to know where he was.

He was going to the office to track Danny down. Oh, if it turned out that Danny was somewhere letting off steam, he would be pissed with Steve for tracking him down this way but not as pissed as Steve was going to be if that proved to be the case.

 

~(-)~(-)~(-)~(-)~(-)~

It was morning and by some miracle Danny was still alive. He hadn’t been ravaged by some wild animal and he hadn’t died from exposure, but he was still stuck like chuck in this stupid ravine. It was at least ten feet deep, and with his ankle in the state that it was not to mention his gimp knee he knew he still couldn’t make it out of here even though things were starting to dry off. Of all the stupid things. It was a rule that Danno don’t do nature. He had broken his own rule to come out here into the wilderness to angst.

This is where he first noticed that he was falling for Steve, even going to as far as to sign “I love you” as Steve was airlifted to safety. And now this was the place that Danny was going to die. He was sure of it.

The vultures were circling. Did Hawaii have vultures? Danny found himself asking. Whatever; the wild boars were circling. It would only be a matter of time.

 

~(-)~(-)~(-)~(-)~(-)~

 

It only took half an hour for Steve to activate Danny’s vehicle locator and find the coordinates of its location. He couldn’t get a lock on Danny’s cell, which meant it was either dead or there was no signal out there.

More alarm bells went off in Steve’s head, and he found himself burning rubber as he peeled out of the parking lot of HFO’s headquarters.

 

According to these coordinates Danny was out in the middle of nowhere, and Steve’s mind was running wild with what might await him when he finally located Danny.

 

On his way out he called Chin and asked him to meet him at Danny’s vehicle, and he placed a second call to Kono asking her to come into headquarters and try to attempt to locate Danny’s cell again.

 

The worry and anxiety that Steve was feeling had almost reached it’s peak - had his worse fears come true? Had Wo Fat gotten to Danny?

He didn’t think he could live with himself if that proved to be the case.

 

Chin, being Chin, was already at Danny’s car when Steve arrived. “He’s not here,” Chin said in greeting, “and there are no signs of foul play.”

He failed to mention that there probably wouldn’t be any signs of foul play if someone had dumped Danny’s car out here to throw them off the trail.

Then something caught Steve's eye. It had been raining, but by some miracle some tracks had been preserved. Tracks that looked like male size 7E’s. Steve would recognize those tread marks anywhere - the left foot was slightly heavier then the right which meant that Danny’s knee was bothering him again. It also meant that Danny had walked away from this car alone because there were no other tracks leading away from the vehicle.

 

He pointed out the tread marks to Chin.

“He must of gone … hiking? I took him out here once if you recall.”

Chin nodded his head in the affirmative.

“Yeah I remember.”

Again Chin refrained from commenting on the fact that that trip hadn’t ended well. Which was an understatement. It had ended with a dead body and Steve being airlifted to The Queens Medical Center.

 

He and Chin had been searching the area for over an hour when a text came through from Kono. Danny’s cell phone had left a blip long enough for Kono to get the coordinates.

 

Minutes later they were able to locate Danny.

~(-)~(-)~(-)~(-)~(-)~

 

When Danny looked up to see Chin and Steve staring down at him he couldn’t believe his eyes.

He thought for sure he was going to die out here in the middle of nowhere in this pineapple-infested hellhole that only had two redeeming qualities: Steve and his baby girl.

Well, four redeeming qualities if you count Chin and Kono, which he did.

Okay so maybe he was being a little dramatic, but whatever.

He couldn’t let Steve know how relieved he was to see him and Chin.

 

“It took you guys long enough,” he called up to them with his usual sarcasm.

Of course that was when Steve went all He-man on him and scaled the ravine like it was nothing.

He assessed the situation with Danny’s ankle and proceeded to wrap it in an effort to provide some compression even though the ankle was already twice its normal size.

 

He then proceeded to call up to Chin to send down some rope.

He turned to Danny and before Danny could say anything. He found himself crushed in a Neanderthal Steve hug.

“You, Daniel Tobias Williams, are the biggest pain in my ass and one day you are going to be the death of me.”

And then he kissed him.

For the first time in his life Danny was speechless.

~(-)~(-)~(-)~(-)~(-)~

 

Steve was insufferable. He was the worse nursemaid Danny had ever laid eyes upon. It had only been two days but Danny was about ready to climb up a wall.

He was a prisoner in Steve’s house. This felt like _Misery_ except for the whole breaking of the legs thing. Danny had done this to himself, but who knew that Steve would turn into an alien when Danny was hurt. The whole thing was sickening and if he didn’t love the bastard so much then the next time he came in reaching distance he would strangle him. But of course that wasn’t the case. Instead, the next time Steve came in to ask if he needed anything (for the hundredth time that day) Danny pulled him down for a hug.

“Look Steven, I know that I can’t put weight on this leg for another day or two. And I know that I’m pretty much wheelchair-bound for the duration, but for the love of God I’m not a complete invalid and you are driving me up the wall!" he whispered into Steve’s ear before releasing his hold on him.

 

And there it was again, kicked puppy dog expression number 521.

“ Come here you big lug,” Danny said, pulling Steve down beside him. “Just come cuddle with me. “

Steve wrinkled his nose in distaste.

“Cuddle?” Steve asked with a grimace.

“Yes, Steven, cuddle - it’s something that couples do and I am a big time cuddler so if you are opposed to that we're going to have some issues.”

 

Steve stared at him for a moment, until Danny pulled him close and placed Steve’s arm around his shoulder.

“You know, babe,” he said with a peck to Steve’s cheek.  
“Cuddling can lead to other things.”

“But what about your …….”

“Steve, I’m only injured from the knee down, and we don’t need any of those parts for what we are about to do.”

“Oh yeah?”

“Yeah.”

 

Fin.


End file.
